Un día en Cama
by NyaO.C.love
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky no puede entrenar puesto que tiene algo de fiebre, por lo que Jean decide cuidar de él hasta que se mejore. #Pliroy


*Este fue mi regalo de Santa Secreto para Ginko Myr. Pero por cuestiones prácticas lo subí primero a Wattpad. Ahí está bajo el mismo título, si a alguien le interesa.

*Un pequeño one-shot Pliroy, que espero que les guste mucho.

*Yuri on Ice NO me pertenece.

*Sin más que decir que lo disfruten.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Un día en cama.

-No te preocupes Yakov yo me encargaré de Yuri- le confió JJ estando al teléfono -Apuesto que mañana se sentiría mejor-

-Estúpido anciano! Estúpidas practicas!- mientras Jean continuaba al teléfono Yuri no paraba de quejarse tirado sobre la cama -Y estúpida fiebre!- chilló removiéndose entre las sábanas.

-Terminaste, My Lady?- sonrió el canadiense, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-No me llames así- funfurruño el menor, sentándose en la cama -No puedo cree que Viktor te haya llamado para ser mi niñera- suspiro frustrado.

-Se preocupan por ti- el moreno se abrió paso a través de la habitación hasta la cama -Pero ya no te preocupes por nada, ahora estás al cuidado de JJ King!- sonrió, robándole un tierno beso al rubio.

-Hey! Que crees qué haces, tonto?- Yuri ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, sonrojado.

-Consintiendo a mi reina- contestó abrazándolo de la cintura.

-Si el Rey de los tontos no deja llamarme así yo seré quien cuide de él en el hospital- bromeó Yuri recargándose en el hombro del ojiazul.

-Descansa un rato- Jean se levantó, besando tiernamente la frente del rubio -Iré a prepárate algo de comer- sonrió.

-Acaso sabes cocinar?- Yuri enarco la ceja con escepticismo.

-Lo he intentado un par de veces antes- JJ se encogió de hombros y camino hacia el pasillo.

-Si me enfermo más por culpa tuya te voy a asesinar!- grito el más joven desde la cama, mirando a su novio alejarse por el pasillo.

JJ le contestó con una sonora carcajada desde la cocina. Yuri simplemente sonrió para sí mismo y se acomodó entre las cobijas, aunque no lo admitiera en el fondo el ruso amaba recibir mimos de parte de Leroy.

Al adolescente le costó un poco conciliar el sueño, la nariz congestionada, el dolor de cabeza y su malestar general no le ayudaban en nada. Pero finalmente el cansancio terminó por vencerlo.

Al abrir los ojos el rubio pensó que no podían haber pasado más que un par de horas, pero al mirar su celular descubrió que eran casi las 2:00pm.

El chico se levantó de la cama, somnoliento y con escalofríos, cubriéndose con una cobija -Jean?- Yuri camino hasta el comedor desde donde podía ver al canadiense ir de un lado a otro en la cocina -Ugh a que huele?!- aún con la nariz congestionada, el ruso era capaz de oler el aroma a verduras quemadas.

-Caldo- contestó JJ saliendo al comedor con un par de platos.

-Huele terrible- comentó Yuri sentándose a la mesa.

-Te prometo que sabe mejor de lo que huele- guiño el ojiazul, ofreciéndole un plato.

-Se ve terrible- el menor hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-La Pizza llegará en 15 minutos- soltó Jean un tanto apenado -Creo que cocinar no es mi fuerte-

El ruso simplemente comenzó a reír divertido -Por qué no me pediste ayuda?-

-Sabes cocinar?- el canadiense se veía realmente sorprendido.

-He vivido solo desde hace tiempo. No esperabas que comiera Pizza diario o si? Sería igual de gordo que el "cerdo"- pese a la mala apariencia del guisado Yuri se metió a la boca una cucharada.

-Que tal?- el ojiazul lo miro detenidamente, esperando una respuesta.

-...- el joven ruso hizo una mueca y tragó con dificultad -Podría estar peor- ambos rieron divertidos ante la respuesta -Pero creo que puedo esperar la pizza- sonrió el rubio alejando el plato.

Para la suerte de ambos en ese momento la pizza llegó. Mientras comían ambos hablaban sobre las competencias, los otros patinadores y sus nuevas rutinas. A pesar de que llevaban casi un año siendo pareja sus obligaciones personales rara vez les dejaban algo de tiempo para pasar un rato juntos, así que cuando lo hacían solían platicar durante horas para ponerse al tanto.

Al cabo de un rato, después de que los temas conversación se fueran agotando ambos se levantaron para limpiar la mesa.

-Quiero ver una película- mientras el moreno terminaba de acomodar los platos en su lugar Yuri fue a acurrucarse en el sofá.

-Asumo que no será una linda película de amor- bromeó JJ sentándose junto a él, a lo cual el rubio simplemente rodó los ojos.

Ese era otro de los miles de aspectos en los cuales Jean y Yuri no coincidían. Mientras que el canadiense adoraba una buena película de acción, Yuri prefería un millón de veces mirar thrillers que lo mantuvieran en tensión.

Aunque JJ no era un gran fanático del terror sabía que no iba a poder hacer que el rubio cambiara de opinión. Aparte el ojiazul se había propuesto a consentirlo.

Después de recorrer un par de veces las listas de Netflix terminaron viendo "La dama de negro". Aunque el final "una película" se extendió a alguna clase de maratón de las películas favoritas del ruso.

A pesar de ello Jean no dio mi una sola queja después de que Yuri se acurrucara contra el, recargando su cabeza contra el pecho de su novio tiernamente.

Después de cuatro películas y media el canadiense finalmente tuvo que atender la necesidad que tenía por ir al baño. Pero al regresar se percató de que el estado del ojiverde había empeorado.

Su piel mucho más pálida de lo normal, las mejillas de un rojo ardiente y el cansancio reflejado en su rostro eran claros indicadores que Yuri estaba empeorando -Te encuentras bien?- JJ de colocó nuevamente junto al rubio poniendo su mano sobre su frente -Estás hirviendo, la fiebre debe haber aumentado-

-Mi cabeza me está matando- se quejó el más joven.

-Por que no me dijiste que te sentías mal?- preguntó el moreno preocupado.

-Porque quería que siguieras abrazándome- confesó el ojiverde somnoliento.

Jean no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario, siendo consiente de que si el rubio estuviese en sus cinco sentidos posiblemente jamás lo hubiese admitido.

-Vamos a darte un baño, tenemos que bajarte la fiebre- cuidadosamente el canadiense ayudó a Yuri a ponerse de pie y encaminó sus temblorosos pasos hasta el cuarto de baño.

Una vez ahí JJ se encargó de regular la temperatura del agua lo más fría pero tolerable que pudo -Listo- informó invitando al rubio a entrar.

-No quieres tener sexo conmigo, pero aún así esperas que meta a bañar junto a ti?- bromeó el ruso a sabiendas de que el ojiazul era de la idea de "llegar virgen al matrimonio".

-Y... Yuri!- JJ se ruborizó de inmediato ante el comentario -No... No es eso!- tartamudeo nervioso -Solo quiero que se te baje la fiebre-

Yuri y Jean rara vez hablaban sobre sexo después de que el ojiazul dejara en claro que esperaría hasta el día de la boda hacer algo como eso, si llegaban a casarse claro está, pero aún así los besos y las provocativas caricias no estaban excluidas en las contadas ocaciones en las que habían compartido una sola cama.

El más joven río burlón ante la avergonzada reacción de su novio -Solo metete ya, Yuri. Antes de que la fiebre empeore- de un solo movimiento el canadiense tiró del brazo del rubio hasta ponerle bajo el chorro de agua fría.

-Ahh! Idiota cabeza de maple! El agua está helada!- chilló el ojiverde luchando por salir.

-Espera! Es por tu bien- en su intento por retenerlo Jean terminó empapándose por igual con el agua fría -Agh!-

-Jaja Te lo mereces, bobo- ahí estaba nuevamente el Yuri Plisetsky que conocía

-Hey! Fue tu culp...- mientras Jean aún sostenía firmemente al rubio entre sus brazos, este los beso en los labios repentinamente.

-Eres un tonto- sonrió el ruso al separar sus labios de los del moreno.

Después de ello JJ y Yuri se despojaron de sus ropas y rápidamente terminaron de bañarse.

-Al parecer la fiebre ya bajo- sonrió Jean mientras besaba dulcemente la frente del más joven.

-Después del baño con agua helada que esperabas?- comentó el ojiverde con obviedad.

-Como va el dolor de cabeza?- Jean se acercó hasta los cajones del armario para buscar una de las pijamas que tenía en la casa del ruso para cuando iba a visitarlo entre las competencias.

-Aún me duele aunque no tanto- contestó el más joven dejándose caer en la cama.

-Lo mejor será que descanses- el canadiense se acomodó junto a Yuri en la cama, besando dulcemente sus labios -Duerme bien-

-Descansa- murmuro el ruso acurrucándose contra el moreno.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

*Espero que lo haya no disfrutado

*Reviews?

*Gracias por leer :D


End file.
